Psycho
by JTR01
Summary: I hated the final episode of series 3. It ruined the character of Simon and honesty, makes it harder to watch any episodes where he is the focus character since in the end he was just a psycho who tricked Alisha into a relationship knowing she was going to die, and didn't care about saving anyone unless it benefited him. Anyway here is how the gang should have reacted to the truth.


**Don't know if this has been done before, though I bet it has, but I've been rewatching the show and I felt like doing this. I don't own Misfits, but I wished I did when they were making Series 3. Then we wouldn't have gotten such a horrible ending which ruined the character of Simon.**

"I'm the guy in the mask." Simon told Curtis, Rudy and Kelly.

"Are you fucking serious?" Kelly asked him.

"But you were there...when he was there." Curtis replied in confusion.

"At the start it was my future self. He died, and then I became him." Simon told them firmly. He was about to say they needed to find Seth, when Rudy spoke.

"But hang on. If you're supposed to go back in time to become that guy, then that means you always knew she was going to die." he said, making everyone look at him. "And if you knew she was going to die here, and you were going to die to make sure she got with you, then aren't you killing her."

"What? No, that's not what's happening." Simon protest, but Curtis and Kelly were starting to look at him differently.

"He's right." Kelly said as she stood up while Curtis clearly began to get angry. "If the guy in the mask was you from the future, then you knew what was going to happen. And if you knew what was going to happen, then you let it happen just so you could have her. You trapped her in some kind of time travel bullshit relationship that would result in her dying, just so you could be happy!"

"You let Nikki die!" Curtis yelled angrily as he hit Simon in the face, making the man fall to the ground. "You know you could stop it from happening, but you're going to let it happen anyway!"

"Everything has to happen the way it happened. If Nikki doesn't die, we don't try to stop that Jesus guy." Simon tried to explain. "It's the same in everything else. If I hadn't been there, we would have all died."

"I'm going to kill you!" Curtis shouted.

"Do that and you'll all die. All those people we killed because they were dangerous, they'll still be alive. Seth would use your power to bring his girlfriend back, and that would cause zombies because we won't be there to stop them." Simon told them, standing up. "Face it. You need to send me back."

"No we don't. We just need to send someone back in time." Curtis told him, before looking at Kelly. "Call Seth, tell him to find a time travel power. I'm going back to make sure we all live. Except for this fuckign bastard."

"No you cant!" Simon protested, before he was hit again by Curtis, knocking him out.

"Come on, we have to hurry." Curtis told Rudy and Kelly, and they nodded before the three walked away from the dead body of Alisha and unconscious body of Simon. Later, the three had finally met up with Seth, who had just arrived.

"Alright, I got you your power, but I already sold immunity a long time ago, probably Simon now that I think about it. If you go back, you could buy it from me using this money because eh won't be there. Are you ready?" Seth asked Curtis as he handed Curtis a bag of money, who nodded and held out his hand.

"Don't even think about it!" Simon shouted as he suddenly appeared and grabbed Kelly from behind, putting a gun to her head. "That power is mine."

"What the fuck are you doing?" Rudy asked in horror, as everyone froze in hopes of not causing Simon to kill Kelly.

"Give me the money and the power, or she dies." Simon told Seth, holding Kelly rightly as he pushed the gun at her head. "And don't even think of giving me the wrong power, or you will regret it."

"Don't do it." Curtis told Seth, but the former power dealer didn't listen. Taking the bag of money from him, he threw it near Simon and reached out to grab his arm. There was a bright light that faded instantly. The second the light was gone, Simon threw Kelly towards Seth, grabbed the bag and vanished, going back in time to create the time loop his sick and psychotic mind devised, leaving behind what remained of the people he had claimed were his friends.

 **So there you go, the bad guy wins. That's what should have happened in episode 8 because of what the people in charge of the show did, since that is what the show turned Simon into. Another psychotic bad guy, just like he was originally created to be. Series 1 he was this creepy guy who should have become the villain, but was instead kept alive. Then in Series 2, it looked like he was going to be the one who would become an actually superhero and one day go back in time to die so the people he loved would live, like a proper superhero. Then we got Series 3, which instead turned him into a psychopath who trapped Alisha into a time travel murder-suicide, hurting other people in the process just so he could get what he wanted. And the worse part was that everyone kept acting like it was heroic and romantic.**


End file.
